


Your World, Full of Colour

by RPitU



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (He does), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, M/M, Soulmate AU, Yuri as Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri pretends he doesnt care, Yuuri as Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri doesn't remember anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPitU/pseuds/RPitU
Summary: //Soulmate AU where your world gains colour the moment you touch your soulmate//
The day after the infamous Banquet, Katsuki Yuuri wakes up to an aching bladder, a terrible hangover, a world full of colour, and - no memories of the previous night.Victor Nikiforov, on the other hand, does remember everything, but is under the (misguided) assumption that Yuuri, after walking away, does not want him as a soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work in the YoI fandom, hope y'all like it :)  
> One thing to note: Yuuri is Katsuki Yuuri, while Yuri is Yuri Plisetsky  
> Disclaimer: I don't own YoI

_"A commemorative photo? Sure." He says with a slight smile - the sort Yuuri has seen him give enough of to the reporters and their waiting cameras._

_Yuuri doesn't want this. He's spent so much effort; so much time just to face his idol on the same rink, as equals. He wants Victor to notice him; to respect him and to acknowledge him, but when he finally gets to talk to him..._

_Victor doesn't even remember him as a competitor. It's the ultimate jibe, and Yuuri feels sick in the stomach._

_So he does the only thing he can think of as this moment -_

_He walks away._

* * *

Between Vicchan dying, messing up his free skate, waking up to the realisation that he had found his soulmate during the Banquet the previous night but not remembering anything about it _and_ finding out that his idol didn't remember him despite being a fellow competitor, Yuuri's head feels like it's about to spontaneously combust.

He had woken up to an aching bladdar and a pouding head - _ouch, exactly what did he do yesterday? -_ and blinked.

Using one hand to blearily rub his eyes, he reached the other out for his glasses.

He slid them on and blinked. 

Spots danced before his eyes, multiplying a thousandfold and crystallising into...

Colours?

Which means that... he has met his soulmate?

Yuuri took in a deep and shaky breath, squeezed his eyes shut, and promptly screamed.

* * *

_He remembers a time, many years ago, when he had thought - or rather, wanted - Yuuko-san to be his soulmate. She was pretty, smart and, most importantly, amazing at skating._

_He remembers the anticipation he had felt when he reached out at her for the first time, heart pounding wildly and hands trembling._

_She had turned around, smiling, and reached her hands out to meet his, cheery and - supposedly - unaware._

_Their hands met, and -_

_Nothing._

_No burst of the oddity that the adults spoke of - colour, they'd said -, no electrifying feeling; nothing._

_He fought off the suffocating feeling of disappointment, trying to crush it underheel._

_She had taken his hands into her warm ones, and said,_

_"Yuuri-kun?"_

_Then, seeing his obvious disappointment, her eyes widened in realisation._

_Yuuri trembled in fear that she would feel disgust towards him._

_Then, she smiled kindly, and said,_

_"Yuuri-kun, don't be sad. You'll find the one destined for you soon; I'm sure of it!"_

_Then Takeshi had skated towards him, knocking him off his feet, and jeered abrasively -_

_"Idiot! Don't stand so close to my soulmate! Besides, no one would want you anyway!"_

_Yuuri's eyes widened, the sounds of Yuuko scolding Takeshi for being mean drowning into non-existence, until nothing but a faint buzz could be heard in replacement._

_Takeshi was right. He wasn't brave like Yuuko-san was, or strong like Takeshi was. He wasn't handsome, gifted or special in any way._

_With a sinking feeling, he knew - whoever his soulmate was, they wouldn't want him._

_He'd be cast away like the nobody he was._

* * *

* * *

_"A commemorative photo? Sure," Victor says with a slight smile, trying to hide his nerves at seeing his soulmate again. He'd gone for so long without feeling any anxiousness at anything - Grand Prix finals? Sure, he'd be getting a gold medal for the fifth time in a row; no sweat. Important press interview? No big deal; he'll just dazzle them all with his smile._

_But now, just the thought of his soulmate - beautiful, beautiful Yuuri Katsuki, could cause an entourage of butterflies to erupt in his stomach._

_He admires his soulmate's features - the pale skin, the angular cheekbones, the dark hair - and something within him stirs._

_He knows his smile looks fake - it's something he gives to the media regularly - but he really can't help it._

_What was the protocol when introducing one's self to their soulmate? He couldn't just stride in and say,_

_"Hey, I'm Victor Nikiforov; 5 time Grand Prix champion, hailed the King of Skating by the skating world. I'm also your soulmate. Wanna date or something?" As mindless as he might act with regards to societal norms, he was very much aware of them (he just preferred not to conform)._

_Oh god, he certainly hopes that he remembered to comb his hair today. He did, didn't he...?_

_His soulmate - Yuuri Katsuki - looks at him, disheartened. Victor wants to pull him into a hug._

_Just when he was about to ask Yuuri what was wrong, he shook his head sadly, turned, and stalked off in an opposite direction, ignoring the indignant calls of his coach._

_Victor's eyes widened slightly; imperceptibly._

  
__Where had he gone wrong?_ _

* * *

"You're moping," is the first thing Yuri says in lieu of a greeting when he enters _his_ house, acting like he owns the damned place.

"Why hello to you too, sunshine," Victor says brightly.

Flopping down on a couch, he continues,

"You've been like this ever since Sixth-Place rejected your 'commemorative photo'. It's so sad, it isn't even funny anymore."

Victor smiles, sickeningly sweet, and asks, "Tea?"

Undeterred, Yuri flicks his hand in a dismissive _'no'_ and resumes his spiel.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would act like a fucking lovesick puppy. It's been _days_ , Victor. _Days_."

Victor, not to be outdone, pretends not to hear any of this. "What about biscuits, then?"

Needless to say, he is ignored.

"For fuck's sake, Victor. Is he your soulmate or something? Seeing you like this is damn pathetic," Yuri grits out irritably. "Not that I care, of course," he adds in quickly. He does not see Victor flinch slightly.

Yuuri is Victor's soulmate; he's sure about that. But what if he doesn't want Victor as a soulmate? What if he doesn't even want to be associated with Victor? What if... what if he _hates_ Victor?

The thought is unbearable. Logically, he knows that there is little reason for Yuuri to hate him. He could be jealous and bitter about the fame that Victor had, as well as his accomplishments, but Victor was almost sure that Yuuri wasn't that kind of person. 

Heck it, make that a hundred percent certain.

Victor doesn't know how to answer Yuri. In a temporary lapse of judgement, he shakes his head.

Yuri cocks an eyebrow at that, but doesn't comment further than to give the complementary 'are you a fucking idiot'. Victor is thankful for that.

Trying to desperately shift the focus off him, Victor smiles.

"How about you? Have you encountered your soulmate yet?"

Yuri blinks before snarling for Victor to _go mind his own goddamn business and focus on skating or because I want to beat you at your best not that I'm concerned about you don't get the wrong fucking idea, you ass._  


Victor laughs and ruffles his hair. After some struggling, his hand is rudely shoved off. He feels a little sorry for Yuri - the colours are really mesmerising and liberating. The implications of being able to see them, however, are not.

Yuri sighs angrily and throws down a package Victor swears he didn't have a moment before (he was too busy moping) onto the dinner table, before turning around.

"Just take care of your fucking self, you piece of shit," Yuri mumbles before leaving, only getting louder at the last part.

"Aww Yura I didn't know you cared - "

The door slams shut.

Victor sighs inaudibly and sinks into the couch.

But what if Yuuri really hates him? Many other men and women would kill just to have a date with him, he knows, and with a start, he realises that he finds them all irrelevant if Yuuri himself didn't want to spend time with him. 

Yuuri matters to him so much even though they had only interacted for a day, and that thought scares him endlessly.

He walks to the dinner table and opens the package that Yuri left him.

It's pirozhkis.

* * *

A day later, as he watches the video of Yuuri skating to his programme - Stay Close to Me -, as he eats a pirozhki that Yuri left him, as he thinks about what he truly wants -

Yuuri's movements are slightly rough around the edges, Victor notes, and he seems to have gained a little bit of a belly since the last time they had met, but the overall flow of his skating is beautiful and graceful. Victor greedily drinks in the images and watches, mesmerised at how the black of his hair contrasts with the white of the ice; how all the colours seemed to be coming together in a surge, signifying something akin to the last piece of in incomplete jigsaw puzzle, finishing it even when it seemed whole in face of imperfection.

 - he packs his bags, and leaves for Japan.

* * *

The video is honestly an accident. When the likes and comments come pouring in, Yuuri doesn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He discreetly eyes his stomach, and bites his lip at how much weight he had probably gained since the Grand Prix Finals.

When a dog that looks suspiciously like Vicchan jumps at him, and his mother informs him that a 'handsome foreigner is using the onsen', he does the only thing he can think of.

He freaks out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's confused, Victor messed up, Yakov's frustrated and Yuri's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! <33  
> Seriously though, you guys are amazing. I didnt expect so much positive feedback! :))))
> 
> one thing to note - the '#ninja' part actually happens on the next day in canon right? When I wrote Yuri's part (him seeing the instagram post etc) by 'later' in the 'later, when he sees the instagram post.....' i meant he sees it the next day when Victor actually posts the thing.  
> Thank you to all those who pointed out that the banquet happens after the commemorative photo scene! I'd originally meant to write that in the previous chapter's notes but i kinda forgot *sweats*

 

Feet thud along the doorways noisily, their owner slightly out of breath. Their owner huffs, and slides open the door, which opens with some protest.

Yuuri stares at the figure in the bath - slightly obscured by the mist theatrically shrouding him - as he stands up dramatically.

"Victor, why are you here...?"

The figure, now identified as _the_ Victor Nikiforov, reaches a hand out and offers him a charismatic smile.

He says, "Yuuri, from today on, I'll be your coach!"

Yuuri blinks for a few moments, uncomprehending. When the words finally register in his mind, he gapes at Victor, and lets out a resounding, "What...!?"

* * *

Yakov is honestly getting too old for this shit. He was paid to be a _coach_ , and was pretty sure that 'babysitting' was not considered a part of the role of a coach.

He is also sure that entertaining the press on behalf of his student - ex-student? ' is not part of the job scope.

As the reporters ask him probing questions, he tried to keep his calm and answer them diplomatically.

"No, Victor has not specified any plans for the future - "

And then he's cut off -

"What about the rumour that Victor Nikiforov is going to Japan to coach Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki?"

A vein pops and pulses (metaphorically) in Yakov's head, and he shouts out angrily: "That man could never be a coach! All he does is think about himself!"

Let Victor feel hurt, if that insolent brat even had any feelings of remorse. Oh well, no one could say that he didn't try now.

God knows what was going through his mind right now.

* * *

When Yuri first learns of the rumour, he had shrugged derisively and snorted.

Afterall, there was really no way that Victor would be stupid enough to go to Japan to coach Crybaby Sixth-Place, right? There's no way he would give his career up for that nincompoop, right?

Later, when he scrolls through his Instagram feed and sees a post by 'v-nikiforov', captioned with '#ninja!!!' and taken in 'Hasetsu', he boils and flings his phone towards the window. Its screen cracks.

 

 

Victor still remembers the promise he made to him, right? He'll still choreograph a perfect programme for him, right?

The monochromatic shades of grey and white look even more foreboding than usual.

 

He stands up decisively. It's time to pack up.

* * *

"Vkusno! This is wonderful! Is this the food of the gods!?" 

Yuuri watches nervously at Victor devours the bowl of katsudon. Quite a... positive turnout, he guesses?

"Victor... why are you really here?" he asks.

Victor turns to him, mouth mid-full and gives him a confused look, which looks very much like a puppy. Yuuri quickly brushes that thought off.

"Haven't I told you already? I'm here to be your coach!" He says, an equal mix of indignance and enthusiasm. How anyone could pull that off, Yuuri does not know.

"Actually... I've been meaning to ask you something. Aren't you a little out of shape? How much weight have you gained since the Grand Prix Finals?" Victor continues on, his smile seemingly innocent. _Too innocent_ , in fact.

Yuuri sweats nervously, and is suddenly self-conscious about his paunch, for which he uses a hand to pull his shirt down, and his slightly rounder buttocks (he tries to pull his pants up without ripping them).

"As your coach, I'll have to start monitoring your diet," he says. "Didn't your mother say that you only eat the katsudon when you win a competition? I don't recall such a thing happening. So until you win your next competition, _you won't eat anymore katsudon._ " 

And there's the finishing blow. His face is flaming with shame. He bows his head down.

* * *

Later, when Yuuri is about to turn in, he hears Victor calling out some very obscene things like: "Yuuri~~ Let's sleep together!" And "We need to bond!"

He does not understand why Victor is being so familiar with him, when they have only just met.

"No!" He shouts, embarrassed, and runs into his room before slamming the door shut and holding it there.

There's a pretty fine line between wanting to have a close relationship with a student (...potential student?) and wanting to have a non-professional relationship with them. He's pretty sure that this is crossing the line, bordering into the 'non-professional relationship' danger zone.

With his heart thudding loudly in his ribcage, he looks around his room for anything incriminating, as Victor's footsteps draw nearer.

And... oh, shit. The numerous posters of Victor are still hanging there.

At sonic speed, he locks the door, dashes forward and collects all the posters in his hands. 

He allows himself one moment to stare longingly (more like unbelievingly) at them; Victors silver hair gleaming inder the light; his azure blue eyes and cherry red lips...

He shakes his head furiously. He shouldn't be thinking about things like this, especially with Victor in his home!

He hurriedly puts them away as the footsteps get louder.

"Yuri!" A voice calls out as someone - Victor - knocks on the door.

"No!" He shouts desperately.

The knocking continues for one more minute, before Victor seems to give up and walk away. Yuuri relaxes and lets sleep claim him.

* * *

Victor doesn't understand Yuuri and his mixed signals. 

On one hand, he rejects the offer of a commemorative photo (he was still bitter about this), rejects all his advances and any attempt to get to know him better.

On the other, he skates to Victor's short programme - 'Stay Close to Me' - and, according to his mother, is a big fan of his. This is a symbol of interest, isn't it? Or was he reading too deeply into things...?

He gives Yuuri Mixed-Signals Katsuki's door a few more experimental knocks.

A loud "No!" Was the reply.

He scowled and returned to his room, falling asleep with tears brimming slightly while hugging Makkachin.

Yuuri is an enigma and Victor wants - no, _needs_ \- to figure him out.

* * *

Victor takes in a deep breath and sneaks a look at Yuuri. They are sitting around a table, eating breakfast, and Yuuri looks... well... a little uncomfortable.

Scratch that, he looks like he's trying to bore holes into his bowl of rice. Victor sighs deeply and forces a smile.

"Yuuri," he starts, but Yuuri is still glaring holes into the bowl with an undying passion.

"Yuuri~" he whines, and this time the person in question's head pops up at an amazing speed.

Yuuri looks frenzied, but Victor himself in unfazed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He phrases it more like a statement than a question. Without waiting for a reply, he continues, "What's your favourite colour?"

It is, quite unabashedly and undeniably, a test to see if Yuuri has met his soulmate yet.

Yuuri blinks for a moment and replies, "My favourite colour... It's blue," and then he noncommittally adds in, "like the colour of your eyes," before blushing twenty shades of red.

"I didn't say that!" He exclaims loudly, though it seems like he is saying it more to convince himself that he did not, in fact, just say that, than to tell Victor that he should not tell anyone what he had just said.

Victor, encouraged, leans in towards Yuuri and continues on,   
"Ehh? If that's the case, then you have met your soulmate before? Who is he?"

Yuuri's face immediately sobers and darkens.

"Victor... I really don't see how this should concern you," he says, his voice trembling slightly. His eyes, however, are hard and forceful.

"Besides, 'he'? How do you know that my soulmate is a male?"

Victor gulps. He knows that he's honestly messed up big time now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, we start diverging from canon ;) we'll still have the events from the actual plot, but it won't be exactly the same haha  
> Thank you also to those who pointed out the airport-stadium thing in the last chapter! The commemorative photo scene is actually the stadium but for the sake of the plot let's ;)))))) i wanted to put it i the notes in the last chapter but i kinda forgot? so sorry!
> 
> This chapter's a little short, because i was in a hurry to post it, but the next one should be up soon, too ;))))))  
> Pls leave reviews if there's anything you want to say! :D
> 
> ((im so sorry if there are any errors i dont have a beta and i only skim through the rubbish once before posting ahhhhhhhhh))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wait youre still here? OMG THANK YOU AHHHHHH
> 
> Pst this is about as much gay and soulmates as it is monologue im sorry :(

Yuuri’s anger is hot and searing and fades as soon as it comes. He, unused to this feeling, blinks a few times in confusion before getting his bearings.

 Who was Victor to be asking such personal questions? Doesn’t he know the disappointment, the  _shame,_ that Yuuri has been experiencing? Doesn’t he know how much Yuuri hates himself for being so insufficient and useless? Doesn’t he know how much self-loathing Yuuri has for himself – how much loathing his soulmate probably has for him, such that they  _wouldn’t even seek him out after they had met_?

And then it strikes him – of course Victor doesn’t know. He’s kept all this to himself all the time; shutting himself out from the world and hiding in his broken shell, swirling the concoctions of lies he fed to anyone who would listen –  _Yes, Yuuri’s comfortable in his own skin; he’s absolutely confident_. It isn’t as though he’s spent endless hours hating himself for the additional,  _healthy_ , layer of fat he kept around his belly.

It isn’t as though he unconsciously pulls his shirt down out of self-consciousness when someone talks to him.

And then it occurs to him – of course Victor doesn’t know. He’s spent years burying his weak; vulnerable self under layers and layers of masks – he’s always tried to maintain a strong demeanour even when all he thinks of doing is burrowing into a hole and never emerge from it ever again. 

And  _oh boy,_ what if Victor hates him after that unintended and accidental outburst? What if Victor… what if Victor leaves him? 

He’s always felt a magnetic pull towards Victor even before having talked to him, but he always brushes the thought off – just because he feels a magnetic and explicable pull towards Victor, doesn’t mean that Victor feels the same towards him, does it? The thought is an impossibility; something absolutely inconceivable, Yuuri thinks, as he feels something akin to dread curling in the pool of his stomach.

And then he says, “I’m sorry… I really don’t know what got into me. I didn’t mean to – Please don’t –“ –  _please don’t leave me,_  is left unsaid. He wishes he could dislodge the words, but he can’t.  _He can’t,_ and oh god, when was it ever so hard to breathe - 

He swallows the lump forming in his throat and struggles to keep the tears out of his eyes, gasping desperately for breath.

Victor kneels down in a flurry of motions, eyes furrowing in apparent concern as he places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yuuri, I would never think of leaving you. You… you fascinate me, and draw me in in such a way such that I can’t…” He stumbles, and seems to startle himself out of his monologue.

Yuuri really doesn’t know why, but Victor’s touch is comforting, and they remain in the same position for a while, Victor’s arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri attempts to fight off sobs.

 

Yuuri really doesn’t want Victor to leave.

 

* * *

 

He  _isn’t_ lost, he tells himself irascibly, he’s just… trying to find his way around this new and foreign environment. While lugging around his suitcase and bag aimlessly. Yup, totally not lost.

“Hey! Where’s Victor?!” He shouts out angrily to no one in particular – he just needs to let out some steam lest he commits a drastic act that could end his entire skating career  _and_ potentially land him in jail like, say, homicide.

Some passer-by’s glare at him, while others sneer derisively at the thought of a random, rebellious teenager shouting out weird foreign names, while others just stare at him in blatant confusion.

And then he sees a t-shirt with a tiger imprinted on the front. The rest is history.

* * *

 

Later, after a screaming match with Yakov, a little more wandering about and shouting at innocent shoppers –  _hey, their faces are annoying –_ he finally receives directions from a random fisherman, who looks at him, full of pity, before offering a kind smile and a ‘oh, are you Victor’s fan? He’s training over there’. Yuri jaw is trembling with badly concealed rage at the thought of being mistaken as one of Victor’s disgusting irate fans – but hey, at least he tries – and he notes this down.

Randomly screaming at passer-by’s in order to find out Victor’s location – not cool, and will cause others to think of him as one of the old fart’s fans.

He lugs his luggage up the steps to Ice Castle Hasetsu, and once he reaches his destination, snaps a quick selfie before stomping towards the entrance, where a large crowd is gathered.

How noisy, he thinks irritably, as he rudely pushes and shoves past the crowd. He’s about to walk past the triplets physically barricading the entrance with their bodies, but stops abruptly when they call out to him, burning with a self-righteous kind of fire – “Hey! You! No one’s allowed inside!”

Putting on his best threatening glare, he swerves to them and shouts, “What was that!?”

They shriek as they recognise him as The Yuri Plisetsky – three-time Junior Grand Prix Champion and rink-mate of the eloper they have taken in – namely, Victor Nikiforov.

“Yuri Plisetsky!” They shout in unison, “Please go in!” Huh, sycophants.

He's about to enter the ice rink, when the Japanese Piggy flies up the stairs in a mad dash, rushing past him and before stopping, panting heavily.

"Yuuri!" The triplets shout loudly.

'Yuuri'? 'Yuuri'!? 'Yuuri', more like 'Yuri', for fuck's sake! What did any of them even see in the piggy? What did Victor see in the piggy?

A three-time Junior Grand Prix champion who is about to make his grand debut into the senior category, as opposed to an oversized Japanese fatso who crumbles under pressure at the age of freaking 23 - someone who has the ability and aptitude, but is unable to utisilise his skills to win. Just thinking about this makes him want to puke.

He hides his disappointment with the ever-present facade of anger - not that the anger's totally a facade; he does feel a sliver of it recline comfortably in him - and kicks the piggy as hard as he can possibly manage, with his *ahem*scrawny*ahem* legs.

Japanese piggy flies backwards and lands with a loud 'thud'. 

 

Yuri cringes. This definitely isn't the weight a figure skater is supposed to have, if piggy ever wants to re-enter the world of competitive figure skating after his massive defeat in the Grand Prix Finals - not that he cares, of course.

 

Stomping through the glass doors to where Piggy was lying face-down, he ignores the curious and prying eyes of the onlookers.

 

He steps on the piggy's head and grinds down - only a little, of course, so as to not hurt the his face _too_  badly (not that he cares and it is preposterous that you would suggest otherwise).

 

"Tch," he clicks his tongue angrily. Piggy tried to look up from his position on the ground. He is unable to see what colour (what the fuck is colour) the pig's wide eyes are, but he sure as hell can see the light reflecting off them. It's fucking annoying.

 

"What does Victor even see in you? You're just a stupid Japanese fatso. Why would he give up skating just to coach _you_ , of all people?" He huffs and shoves his hands in his pockets. He removes his foot.

 

Piggy stands up and says, "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's inside there."

 

When they enter the skating rink, Yuri is stunned into silence. Piggy looks at him questioningly.

 

Those moves in Victor's choreography... Aren't they from the Banquet? When Victor and Piggy were dancing together?

 

He grits his teeth in frustration as soon as the shock wears off. 

 

The _audacity_ of the stupid sentimental idiot. What the fuck is this, a tribute to before Piggy mercilessly rejected his 'commemorative photo'? Un-fucking-believable.

 

But wait - he pauses - what if... what if Victor and the Piggy are soul - No, he won't let himself think that. He has asked Victor before, and Victor himself has confirmed that they, in fact, are not soulmates. Victor would not lie to him about this, and besides, what _is_ the point in lying? Victor would probably announce to the entire world that he had found his soulmate the moment he touched them.

 

But some things don't add up - Victor acting like a lovesick fool towards Yuuri Katsuki despite the fact that he knows that he has a soulmate somewhere, out there. Victor _leaving competitive skating; his life and all that he has, to teach some blubbering fool._  Keeping quiet about finding his soulmate is not like Victor at all - he remembers having listened to him rant about his romantic bullshit for endless hours, about how he would _hold his soulmate's hands while strolling through France;_ how he would _have candle-lit dinners with them_  and how he would _kiss them goodnight everyday and cuddle and snuggle for hours on end._  


Victor's been fantasizing about this sentimental poppycock probably since he could comprehend thought. There is really no reason for him to keep this piece of information to himself. Even if his partner doesn't want to be public and open about the relationship yet (Piggy seems the private kind), why didn't Victor tell him? 

* * *

_"When I meet my soulmate, you'll be the first to know, Yura."_

  
__"Let me count the number of shits I give - one, one and a half - oh, fuck, they flew away."_ _

* * *

First person to know, his ass. Can't Victor trust him with this piece of information? Doesn't he trust Yuri? The thought hurts more than he expects it to (he doesn't expect it to hurt at all how dare you suggest otherwise you miscreant).

 

And he stops himself here. It's better not to jump to conclusions. It hurts less this way.

* * *

 

Victor is interrupted when he hears the doors to the skating rink open. From the corner of his eye, he can see Yuri and Yuuri enter the skating rink.

 

A competition is suggested. Victor feels like he should feel bad about forgetting his promise to Yuri, and he _does_ , but probably not as much as he should (he's an aging man; cut him some slack).

 

He's finally found Yuuri, his soulmate, and he won't just let him go just yet.

 

Victor hopes that Yuri realises that he has no intentions of leaving Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT (hope i didnt mess anything up here; im kinda in a rush)  
> I FEEL LIKE I PAINTED VICTOR AS A BAD GUY DID I OMG I DIDNT MEAN TOO I PROMISE
> 
> Do remember to leave reviews! They spur me on to write faster ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope to update soon ahaha...  
> ((I tried i really did. sorry, it's unbeta-ed, and i have piles of homework to do ahhh *cries*))


End file.
